I Care For You Too Much
by Laria NightHunter2931
Summary: For years ago, Hermione appeared out of nowhere and found herself in the company of three people from a new world. Now she is part elf and is the adopted daughter of Lord Elrond, with a new name. Laria. The quest for the ring comes along. Legolas and Laria must fulfill the bond before its too late. Before a certain someone finds themselves in Middle Earth. With company. Please read
1. Chapter 1

italics are when they are speaking elven.

A/N please be kind to me this is my first fanfic like ever.

please enjoy.

I Care For You Too Much

Chapter One – Reunion

"_Legolas Greenleaf. It is good to see you again my friend_," Aragorn greeted.

The blond elf looked up, "_Aragorn, it has been too long_."

"_Indeed. How have you fared_?"

Legolas didn't answer immediately.

"_As well as I could considering the circumstances_."

The two were in Rivendell for the council meeting that Elrond had called about the one ring.

Legolas had come to represent the woodland realm, Mirkwood, instead of his father, who ignored the call of his kin.

"_Yes well. Lord Elrond called this meeting for a reason. We should get to the square_," Aragorn said.

"_Shall we go then_?"

"I think so."

The man and the elf walked along side by side, just as they had as children. It was silent for a few moments as they did.

"_How fares Laria? Have you seen her yet_?" Legolas asked.

Laria was Lord Elrond's adopted daughter. She had been found in the gardens by Legolas, Haldir and Aragorn four years ago. They'd taken her to Lord Elrond who told them that she was special and adopted her. Legolas and Haldir spent three days with her around before they had to leave for their homes. Laria's original name was Hermione but after she was adopted she and Lord Elrond chose her new name. It meant Night Hunter.

"_Of course I have. She fares well and has adjusted to her new life. She has changed since the last time you saw her though__."_

"_In what way has she changed? It is nothing bad is it__?"_

"_No it is a good change. You may be surprised of her appearance. She has also come a long way in battle__."_

"_Really__?"_

"_Yes really__."_

The two had finally arrived at the square where there were many people. All standing around talking to each other.

Legolas recognised Boromir, son of Denethor, a mortal man of Gondor. Gimli, son of Gloin, a dwarf from the lonely mountain. Gandalf the Grey, an old wizard who he'd met long ago.

As Legolas looked around, he saw one female many men. She was sitting quietly next to Gandalf, looking nervous. She had a hood pulled up, only showing her face. Laria was allowed to be in the council meeting.

Everybody took a seat and waited for Lord Elrond to begin.

"I have called you all here today to recognise a threat. You all know of the one ring I am sure? Well it is here in Rivendell. Frodo, please bring forth the ring."

Frodo, a young hobbit stood and put the ring on a table in front of Lord Elrond.

"This is a gift. Our enemy has given Gondor a weapon against Mordor," Boromir said.

"The ring can't be controlled by any man. It answers to Sauron and Sauron alone," Aragorn said.

"What does that matter? We could still use it. Give the ring to Gondor as a weapon."

"The ring would overpower you. It would drive you mad and eventually find its way back to Mordor. To Sauron,"

"I agree. Its power is too strong," Gandalf said.

"But…."

"No, listen to them! The last thing we need is the ring finding its way back to Sauron. See reason Boromir," Laria said, pulling back her hood.

The brown hair she had four years ago had darkened to black. Her once brown eyes were now violet. Her ears had become pointed and her face paler. She'd change alright, but why so much?

"A woman should not be here! A woman should not be here listening and objecting among this council. Leave this area now," Boromir commanded.

Laria raised her eyebrow, "what do you think of women, Boromir? Do you think they're weak? That they cannot fight or have an opinion?"

Aragorn, Lord Elrond, Legolas and Gandalf sighed in aspiration. Now Boromir had done it. It didn't take much for Laria to get all defensive over her gender.

"I think that women should stay out of the affairs of men. They have no right to a weapon. The only thing their good for is producing," Boromir sneered.

"Well come over here and I'll tell you what I think women are good for," Laria smirked.

Legolas leaped to his feet, as did Aragorn.

"Laria, think reasonably here please. Calm down and take your seat again," Legolas soothed.

"She should leave. She shouldn't be here. Why is she here? Eavesdropping?" Boromir growled.

Lord Elrond stepped forward and placed a hand on Laria's shoulder, "Laria is here because she is trained well and I have allowed her to be here."

"What is she? You're daughter? You've allowed her to be here?"

"Yes. Laria is my daughter. Has been for four years now. She will remain here to be a part of the council," the elf lord said, "_Laria take a seat next to Legolas. If anyone will keep you calm, he will_." He added in a whisper to his daughter in elven.

"_Yes father._"

Laria sat down in the seat next to Legolas' glaring at Boromir. There was something off about his she didn't like.

"Boromir I suggest you keep your opinions on women to yourself. Unless of course you would like to lose a vital body part. Maybe your life," Aragorn chuckled.

"Who are you then? Are you her husband?" boromir snorted, "Not much of a couple, considering she took the seat next to the elf."

"Hold your tongue mortal. That is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," Legolas snarled at the man.

"Legolas, sit down," Aragorn suggested

Legolas frowned but sat down next to Laria anyway.

"_Hello Legolas, long time no see,_" the girl whispered.

"_It is good to see you Laria, you have changed since the last time I saw you. You look more like Arwen now. How is that?__" _Legolas smiled.

"_Come to my room later and I shall explain. Only if you really want to know though_," Laria smiled.

"_Very well. I have missed you._"

"_I can imagine. After only meeting me four years ago for four days you sure would miss me wouldn't you. Legolas, mellon nin, you barely know me._"

Laria did have a point. He had only spent four days with her, "_then we shall talk. I will get to know you. I would like to be called your honoured friend._"

She nodded and turned her attention to Aragorn.

"….heir to Isildur, but I was raised by Lord Elrond. Laria is no more my wife than she isn't my sister," he was saying.

"Aragorn that is good to know. I could not see you in any other way, _toron,_" Laria smiled.

"Thank you Laria," Aragorn sat down again, as did boromir.

"Right now that has been dealt with. Thank you Aragorn, Legolas. The ring must be destroyed."

"Well why didn't you just say so," Gimli ran up and brought his axe down onto the ring.

The axe smashed and pieces flew out at all directions.

Legolas covered Laria's body with his own, shielding her from the danger.

A piece of the axe caught his cheek, and he groaned. He'd have to fix that later.

"_Legolas_?_ Are you okay_?" Laria asked from under him.

"_Yes. Just a cut that's all. Are you alright_?" he said pulling himself up to sit in his seat again.

"_Just worried for you. Here let me see that cut_." Laria reached out for his face.

"_Laria, it's a scratch. Nothing life threatening,_" Legolas said.

Laria shook her head and pulled his face close. She examined his cut. She put two fingers on it and held them there for a moment. Then she pulled away.

"_There you are. All better_," she said and wiped her fingers on her dress.

Legolas put his hand against his cheek and felt for an opening in his skin. When he pulled it away there was blood, but he hadn't felt an opening.

"_I healed the wound. The blood on your cheek was the blood that seeped out_," Laria put her sleeve over her palm and wiped away the blood on his cheek.

"_Thank you. You've ruined your dress_."

"_I like healing people. It makes me feel special. As for the dress, it's not been ruined. Your blood will wash out. I actually don't mind it_."

Legolas smiled at her, "_you are a strange being. And you're special to me_."

"_Always the romantic aren't we_? _Legolas, you'll go on the journey _Ada_ is about to announce right_?"

"Are you going?"

"_I want to know who will go first. If I'm happy with who my companions would be than yes I will go_."

"_A fair choice_. _I don't want you to if it'll be dangerous though_."

Legolas turned when he heard Frodo say he'd take the ring to Mordor.

"Although I do not know the way."

"Then I will help you, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said.

"You'll have my sword," Aragorn offered.

Legolas looked at Laria, then at Frodo, "and my bow."

He saw Laria smile from the corner of his eye.

"And my axe," Gimli said gruffly.

Boromir stepped forward, "you'll carry a great burden, little one. You have my shield."

Laria frowned. She didn't want to have to travel with Boromir.

"Wait! Mr Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" Samwise Gamgee cried as he ran toward Frodo.

"Us too!" cried Pippin and Merry.

"You're going to need someone with intelligence on this mission…quest…thing." Pippin said.

"That rules you out Pip."

"But that rules _me_ in," Laria said stepping forward, "I will protect you with my life, Frodo."

At this Legolas frowned. Protecting Frodo with her life could kill her.

Lord Elrond stepped towards the group, "this will be dangerous. Are you sure about this?"

"Laria won't come," Legolas said.

Laria frowned at the blonde elf, "I am and you won't stop me Legolas."

"It's too dangerous. You'll get hurt."

"That's my choice. I'll stay."

"_Laria, please. Stay,_" Legolas begged.

"Why do you want me to stay so badly? Two minutes ago you said it was a good idea," Laria growled.

"If it wasn't too dangerous."

"Laria, Legolas. You are causing a scene," Aragorn said.

"Sorry Aragorn," Laria turned to her father, "_Ada I am going on this quest. No one will stop me_."

"I respect your judgement, my child. You will go on this quest."

"_Lord Elrond, please. It is too dangerous for her. Don't allow her to come. You could lose her at any moment_," Legolas cried.

"While you have a point there, but it is Laria's choice. She wants to go and I can't deny her that."

Legolas took a breath, looked at Laria and closed his eyes, "my lord she could die at any moment."

"I know, yet she wants to go. She will go," Lord Elrond turned to Frodo, "Frodo Baggins you are very fortunate. Nine companions. I hereby call you the 'Fellowship of the Ring'."

Then everyone left to go eat or to get some sleep. Laria waited for Legolas to leave before walking toward her father.

"_Thank you father. I didn't know how I would react if you said I was to stay behind. Why was he so persistent_?"

"_Have you asked him that yet_?"

"_No. I don't think I can even look at him right now. Can you tell me_?"

"_I don't know why you don't just ask him. Maybe when he calms down a bit you could ask him. I think you'll find it's not what you think_," Lord Elrond said.

"_I know he has his reasons but I'm an elf now and I'm old enough to decide for myself. He has no right to_…."

"_Laria, you'll find that Legolas has a reason for being so persistent and it may have a little to do with me, I told him to look out for you whenever he was around you, four years ago. The day he left for Mirkwood actually_."

He'd cared for her for four years now like a daughter and she wasn't actually his real kin, just adopted to be.

"_Gi melin Ada_."

With that she left not noticing the blonde elf watching her from a balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

I Care For You Too Much

Chapter two – The beginning

Legolas watched as Laria as she walked away from Lord Elrond.

He heard every word they'd shared.

"Oh meleth nin. I realise now that I was cruel to you. I'm sorry," he whispered to himself.

He walked off the balcony and into his room. The elf sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. He thought about how everything turned out for him in Mirkwood. His father had begun to ignore the fact he ever existed. He was soon to become king of Mirkwood, a title he didn't want. Tauriel had left the woodland realm for that dwarf Kili.

A knock sounded at the door, disturbing his thoughts. The prince got up off the bed and walked towards it.

"_State your name_," he said through door.

"_Laria, second princess of Rivendell, sister to Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. We need to talk_."

Legolas knew this would happen. He opened the door sighing. Laria was waiting on the other side.

"_May I enter_?" she asked.

Legolas stepped aside allowing her to walk in. She stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do while Legolas shut the door.

He sat down and watched as she bit her lip.

Laria had really changed over the four years he hadn't seen her for. Her eyes were a bright violet. Her hair was longer and black, when before it was brown and shorter. It now reached down to the small of her back. Her figure had changed too. Before she was a skinny non-curvy short girl. Now she was tall with an hourglass figure that wasn't too thin wasn't too fat but perfect.

Legolas' blue eyes took in every feature.

Laria began pacing.

"_Laria just sit down please_," Legolas said after a minute of her pacing.

"_Right, sitting will help," she sat on his bed, "Legolas…I'm sorry about earlier, I know you're just trying to protect me like my father asked you to. I should have realised that you didn't really care and that I should try to be a lot more of the princess I am. I should be calling you lord Legolas or prince Legolas. Unless you've become king Legolas. Oh you haven't become kin_..."

"_Laria, I haven't been crowned and I don't want to be. I'm sorry too I shouldn't have been so cruel to try and keep you here. It's not just the fact that your father told me to protect you. Have you heard of the elf who fell in love with a dwarf_?"

Laria thought for a moment, "_Yes I have heard the story_."

"_Tell it to me_."

"_I don't remember everything_."

"_Do your best to tell me what you know then_."

Laria nodded and took a deep breath she thought about the time Elladan had told her the story.

"_Well it all started with the lonely mountain, didn't it_?" she asked.

"_Yes it did now start at the part the woodland elves come into it_."

"_As you wish Lord Legolas. The dwarves had just entered Mirkwood and had gotten lost. The spiders came along. I believe you were one of the elves who saved them, were you not?"_

"_I was, continue_," he urged

"_You took the dwarves to your father who offered Thorin Oakenshield the chance to let the dwarves and him go for the Arkenstone. Thorin did not agree so your father locked him away in a cell. With all the other dwarves. All the dwarves had their own cell. One of the dwarves got an elven visitor. A female elf who was a commander of the guard. Tauriel I think her name was. Anyway she spoke to the dwarf and earned his trust and he earned hers. Then the dwarves escaped in wine caskets down the river. Tauriel followed them after she learned that the dwarf she'd befriended had been shot with a poisoned arrow and would soon be dead. I heard that you went after her trying to stop her. Anyway you and Tauriel followed the dwarves to the lake town where she found the dwarf and stayed to help him. You left her behind trying to kill an orc that had killed some of your kin. She saved the dwarf's life and they fell in love. No one has heard from them since. That's all I know_."

Legolas looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect her to know that much even if a few small details and one huge detail were left out.

"_You know a lot. Now you left out an important detail, one you probably didn't know of. As you so pointed out I did go with Tauriel but not to kill an orc that had killed some of my kin. I went because I had strong emotions for Tauriel. I didn't want to see her get hurt, so I went with her. I thought I loved her. I didn't, but I don't like dwarves because of that experience_."

Laria looked down at her hands. She realised how much of an idiot she was.

"Is that all that there is to that story?"

"Yes."

It was silent between them for a moment.

"_I thought I loved her. I thought she was my bond mate. She wasn't. I cared for her strongly. And I haven't really cared for a female as strongly since then. Not until four years ago anyway," Legolas said quietly, "you are cared for Laria don't forget that. You have Aragorn, Lord Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir, Gandalf and so many others, myself included. You said earlier that you thought that I only am protecting you on your father's orders. You're wrong. I care for you Laria. I really do. That's why I got you to tell me the story_."

Laria looked up at Legolas again. She looked into his blue eyes and saw truth and kindness in them. He was sorry for the cruelness he showed earlier she realised. Laria smiled at him and laughed.

"_You wondered why I look like an elf?" she asked, "four years I was watched over, loved and cared for by Lord Elrond. I was loved by Arwen and my brothers including Aragorn. They are my family now. And four of them are elves. Now you're wondering why Aragorn doesn't look like an elf. She didn't do the blood promise. Arwen and I did. I am officially Arwen's sister in blood. He blood made me look like her. But because of the blood promise I got the violet eyes. They ae to show that I wasn't born into my family_."

Laria bowed her head, knowing what he was going to say. It was going to be the same thing that Elrond had said. That Gandalf had said.

"_Laria that really was not very smart now you are going to have a bond with someone. The bonds can be so dangerous. That will one thing I can't protect you from. Have you met them? Can you feel it sometimes? It will be like a sense of safety, love and it will make you feel a tug on your mind and heart_."

Laria looked up at him again, "_Like the sense I'm getting now_?"

Legolas' eyes widened, "_what? Now_?"

Laria nodded. She looked scared. She know knew what it meant. Tears filled her eyes.

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Legolas I'm so sorry_." She cried, the tears falling.

Legolas rushed to her side and began whispering soothing things into her ear, "_it's alright you haven't done anything wrong. Not really_."

Laria continued to sob. Legolas kept whispering.

The door burst open and there stood Elladan and Elrohir looking furious. Their anger died down when they saw their little sister in Legolas' arms crying.

"Laria! What did you do Greenleaf?" they demanded as Elladan took Laria into his arms.

"_She's…she's….she's bound to me. I didn't do anything_."

The twins looked at each other in shock. There was nothing they could do now. Nothing.

"_Legolas what are you going to do_?" Elrohir asked, "You can't leave her alone."

Legolas looked at the crying elf in her brothers arms. He felt the need to comfort her. Seeing her crying hurt him. It tugged at his chest.

"_She's my bond mate. I am hers. I don't know. This is going to be dangerous. We're both going on the quest and if one of us is taken the other will follow. I can't bond with her. Not now_. _I can't leave her unbound either. She needs the extra strength. We both do. We need to talk to your father._"

He looked up at the twin elves. He looked them both in the eye. They'd been his friends for years on end. They would only turn against him for Laria.

Elladan shifted Laria's weight in his arms and looked down at her. She was asleep now.

"_There is a paleness coming over her. Can you feel it_?"

"_I feel it. She tired and needs her sleep. We leave in the morning. I will try to bond with her sometime during the quest,_" Legolas promised, "_preferably before any battles. When bonded and fighting together only death can stop our strength."_

Elladan nodded while Elrohir frowned at the woodland prince.

"_You hurt our little sister and we hurt you ten times as bad. We promise you that!"_

"_I understand. You will tell your father?"_

"_Yes we will."_

"_Thank you. I will inform Aragorn tomorrow morning."_

Elladan put Laria on to Legolas' bed and covered her with the covers.

"Leaving her here for the night will ensure she awakes early ready to get ready to leave. Goodnight Legolas."

With that the twins left.

Legolas looked down at his bond mate. He'd promised to bond with her. It could wait though. He'd have to wait until she accepted it.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and made his way to the only comfortable chair in the room. He sat down and watched Laria as she slept. He made a note in his head to ask about how she felt about the newfound bonding. And if she would complete the bond.

He let himself fall asleep. After all he had an elf to protect and a quest ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

I Care For You Too Much

Chapter Three – A leave and a sign

Legolas awoke to a screech. It wasn't an orc screech. It was a girl's screech. One of surprise and shock he leaped to his feet and in three steps, he was at Laria's side.

"_Legolas? Where am I?"_ she asked shaking.

"_Why are you shaking?"_

"_Where am I Legolas?"_

Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, _"the same place you've been for four years. Middle Earth. But if you are referring to where in middle earth, you are in my bed, in my room."_

Laria frowned, _"why am I he…"_

She trailed off as she remembered last night events. She looked at Legolas who sat on the bed next to her. Her eyes filled with more tears as she remembered the way her brothers had looked at Legolas as she fell asleep in Elladan's arms.

"_Legolas, I'm sorry. I swear I couldn't help it."_

"_I know but luckily it's not one sided," _Legolas said quietly.

Laria's eyes widened. That was something she thought impossible. It had happened before. It was really common between two elves, they'd only seen one elf in existence, who was only half elf and had done the blood promise, fall in love with a bond mate who loved her.

"_I know what you're thinking. Please meleth nin listen to me."_

"_Did you just call me meleth nin or were my ears deceiving me?"_

"_Yes I did call you my love. Now we need to talk. It's still dark out. It will be morning in an hour or so. Let's go pack your things and talk about this…..situation. What weapons are you trained to use well?"_

"_All those you will find in my room. Mainly a bow and daggers though, like most elves."_

Legolas looked surprised. He didn't expect her to follow in elven customs. Only elves fought with bows and daggers together. It was natural for them.

"_I am surprised that you would choose two weapons known to be used together by elves. Why?"_

Laria shrugged, she didn't see what the big deal was. She was cared for by elves for four years, so she should have a right to fight with their weapons. She got up and walked to the door.

"_I think we should go and get my things ready to go, then I want to farewell Arwen and my brothers. Did you know they'll be close by all the time while we are on the quest? Well, they'll be a few miles away and stuff but they will only follow us until we are near mirkwood, your home. That will be their destination."_

"_I did not know that. I guess we should go pack your things now. I would like to farewell and speak to your father,"_ Legolas followed her as she left the room.

They walked around the hallways talking about meaningless things.

"_So…where is your room? Is it around here or is it over in the west wing?" _the blonde elf asked.

Laria smirked at him, _"actually my room is next door to yours_. _We are going to my father's room to talk to him about a…situation that arose."_

"_Alright. I understand. Wait…..his room? His sleeping quarters? Laria, meleth nin, I can't go in there. It is disrespectful," _Legolas looked at his not-yet-bonded-to-him mate in shock and horror, "_I also don't like the idea of seeing a partly naked Lord Elrond!"_

"_Oh please Legolas. He will be fully dressed. He spoke to me in my sleep again. Told me….never mind."_

Legolas watched her suspiciously. She was now hiding something from him. And he was going to find out what it was.

Laria stopped at a brown wooden door with golden inscriptions and patterns on it.

Lord Elrond

Lord of Imladris

Please knock

"_Wouldn't expect him to have a wooden door, would you?" _Laria grinned.

Legolas shook his head and went to knock. Laria caught his arm and put her hand in his. She opened the door and pulled Legolas inside.

"_Father told me to talk to him so I don't have to knock. He knows we are here."_

At that Lord Elrond walked out and smiled at the two elves, "_good you are here. Legolas good to see you holding her hand and showing affection at last. After the way you swore to protect her with your life I thought that you should come out and tell her how you feel."_

Laria's mouth fell open, "_Four years? Four years you felt for me and you didn't tell me or come to visit?"_

"_I did visit, you were just never here. Always out with Arwen or Aragorn riding horses and exploring the world. I could never stay long enough to see you. Sorry."_

Laria laughed. She didn't expect that to happen.

"_Now I believe we have a matter to discuss. A certain bond_." Lord Elrond said.

Legolas let out a breath, "_my Lord Elrond, I have saved this speech for a long four years and I have not forgotten it at all. Lord Elrond, I want to bond with your daughter. I feel protective of her and would protect her with my life and until my final breath. I want to watch over her and care for her the way any partner would. May I please have your blessing to bond with Laria?"_

Laria choked on her breath as she listened and watched Legolas say all he needed to. _Until my final breath…._he'd said. She took a deep breath and began to speak to her father in a completely different manner. Through her mind.

-father. Please, I think I love him. I would gladly bond with him. Heart and soul.-

Elrond looked at the girl. He saw the scared teenager she had once been was gone, and had been replaces with a strong, ready elf.

-are you sure of this my child?-

-yes. I don't think I have been surer ever in my life about anything. He will look after me. I trust him.-

"_Alright. Before the quest really begins. First night you are gone. I give my blessing. Only because it will make you stronger and because I am happy that my daughter has found someone worth her life. Congratulations. Expect a ceremony when you get back."_

"_Thank you, my Lord Elrond," _Legolas bowed.

"_Legolas, do not bow to me. You are a prince. You bow to no one. You are also soon to be my son in law. Now go and pack your things my dearest daughter."_

_-_Laria, there will be an appearance of someone later in the quest. After a devastation.-

-What kind of appearance? Who will it be?-

-I cannot say, for I do not know. Just keep Legolas close after the first devastation.-

-I will father. Farewell Father-

-Farewell my child, be safe.-

Laria walked toward the elf who had raised her the last four years.

"_I shall miss you_ _Ada." _

"_And I you. Now go and get ready, you leave soon."_

Laria pulled from the lord of Rivendell and turned to Legolas, "_come we have things to do_."

With that the two left the room with only one glace back at Elrond.

LHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLH

Aragorn stood at his mother's grave tears pouring down his face. He had lost his mother almost 70 years ago and he hadn't stopped visiting her grave since. Every year on her birthday he would come to her burial site and cry to her about the things that were going wrong in his life. He'd ask her questions, but she'd never answer. He knew it was silly but he never stopped.

"Mother, I had a sister. What did you do with her? Where is she? You sent her away. Is she alive today?"

Aragorn bowed his head. He had been told his sister was sent away because his mother didn't want her to have to go through everything he would. She was heiress of the line of Isildur. She would have to marry royally. She'd been seen in public and have to put up with the problems of the people, she helped him rule. She'd have to take his place if he died.

"Please mother I need to know. Give me a sign. You told me you would give me a clue when I got older and decided to look for her. Give me that sign, I want to find her."

It was silent then, apart from the rustling of leaves as the wind moved them.

"My son. Aragorn," a whispering voice said.

Aragorn looked up, "mother?"

"Yes. You want to know who your sister is?" the voice asked.

"Yes. Where are you?" Aragorn looked around to find nothing.

"I'm am just a voice on the wind. I am giving you the sign though."

Aragorn stood. He smiled and wiped at his wet cheeks, "who is she mother? Have I met her in the last twenty years?"

His mother's voiced seemed to sound like it was smiling as it told him about his sister. It explained where she was. Who she was. Why she had been sent away. When they met. It explained that she would have to make a big choice soon.

"Look after her well Son. And tell Arwen not to give up her immortality. Tell her that your mother said something fortunate will come along and that if she gave it up it would be a mistake. Do this for me Aragorn."

"I promise mother. I promise."

"I love you my son. Live a happier life now please."

"I will mother."

"Good."

With that Aragorn felt as though he had been filled with hope and joy. He knew who his sister was. Now all he needed was the right moment.

A/N so this is my third chapter. What do you think?

Who should Aragorn's sister be?

Votes.

Laria

Eowyn

An elf

A citizen of Gondor

A citizen of Rohan

Another LotR character (tell me which)

Another HP character (tell me which)

Thanks for reading my fanfic please vote.


	4. Chapter 4

I care for you too much

Chapter four – A Departure and a bond fulfilled

The fellowship of the ring all gathered in the square. Laria and Legolas stood together hand in hand, bow and arrows on their backs. They held their bag in their other hand.

Gimli had his axe in one hand and a bag slung over his shoulders.

Boromir had a shield strapped to his back along with a bag. He also had a sword sheathed.

The hobbits that were there had bags and small swords of their own. Each had a water pouch attached to their belt.

Gandalf had the usual, his staff, his sword sheathed and a bag.

"We wait for the heir and Frodo," he said.

Laria squeezed Legolas' hand. She was proud of her mate.

The elves and men who had come to farewell the fellowship glared at the two. Men glaring at Legolas. Women glaring at Laria.

"_I don't like the stares I am getting_," Laria whispered.

Legolas looked down at her, he was taller than her. But only by a head.

"You will have to get used to it. We should come up with a language to speak just between us."

Laria's pulse sped up. She thought of the conversation she'd had in her head with her father. And the one she'd had with Aragorn's mother. Well, his mother's spirit. In her sleep.

"Don't allow Legolas to tell you he loves you too early. It may mean death. For both of you. Please help Aragorn, he will need it. Make a language between the three of you. I think it should be easy enough. Farewell child." She'd said.

It hadn't been a conversation at all. More like a lecture. Look out for my son. Keep Legolas' heart at bay.

"Laria?"

The elf in question blinked and shook her head.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should make up a language?"

"Does it matter for us? I mean soon I will be in your mind. You in mine. We can communicate that way. I think that we should have one for Aragorn you and me though. It could be handy."

Legolas nodded and leant down to kiss her forehead, "I want to tell you something later."

Laria's heart beat sped up. She looked away from him and up the stairs where she had movement come from. She saw Aragorn at the top.

"_Aragorn_," she pulled from Legolas and dropped her things to go hug him.

She knew where he had been. She always knew when he'd visited his mother's grave.

Aragorn glanced at her then back a Legolas who had shrugged understanding.

"_Laria. You alright?"_

"_Of course. We need to talk later. You me and Legolas. Now the real question is are you alright_?"

Aragorn smiled at the girl he saw as a sister. Slowly he nodded.

"_Let's not talk about anything here. Too many eavesdropping elves. We shall talk later. With Legolas then without Legolas_."

Laria grinned and pulled Aragorn down to the other members and saw Frodo had joined them.

She walked over to her things and picked them up again.

"_Meleth nin? Is everything alright? I told you I had to tell you something later and I swear I heard you pulse begin to race. I don't think it was a good race either. Will you tell me_?"

"Maybe later. I think it may be a shock to you. Allow me to tell you when we speak with Aragorn. You know, while on this quest we could just speak elvish. The others won't be able to understand us." Laria smiled sweetly.

Legolas leaned down kissed her forehead again, "I understand. We will decide with him."

"_He needs to speak to me privately. Promise me you will not listen in."_

"_I promise. What is it about?"_

"_I've no idea, but I imagine it is important to him." _Laria turned her head to look at Aragorn.

The man was talking to Gandalf quietly.

"Let us leave now!" the old wizard called to the fellowship.

The Fellowship grouped together closely. They waved to the crowd of people there to farewell them.

Laria looked up to see Lord Elrond watching her carefully. She smiled up at him and waved. He smiled back at her, it was small but it meant a lot.

-Come back soon-

-I will-

"We shall be back soon," Gandalf said and with that the fellowship followed him over the bridge leading out of Rivendell.

Laria pulled herself up the hill, hoping that her worries would go away. She'd been walking behind Aragorn for four hours now. They'd been walking for six with a few breaks in between to rest for ten minutes.

She looked ahead, and in that split second tripped over a rock that was sticking out of the ground. She expected to hit the ground but instead she was pulled up right by two strong arms around her waist. She looked up to find the grey eyes of Aragorn looking down at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "you nearly hit you head."

Laria took a deep breath and answered, "Yes. Thank you Aragorn."

"Anything. Something is troubling you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later. It's a decision I will eventually choose to make."

Aragorn nodded then turned to the front, "Gandalf. Let us set up camp. We all could do with a good rest."

Gandalf looked back at Aragorn. He looked at Laria, who looked tired and ready to drop any moment. Then looked around the others who all (except Legolas) looked the same way.

"Yes I think that would be wise. Legolas. Do you see a place where we could set up camp safely?"

Legolas looked around. His blue eyes darting around quickly. Laria watched him fascinated.

"Up ahead there is an area surrounded by trees. It's a small clearing that looks abandoned of life almost, shall we go there?"

"I don't see why not. We shall have guard duties. Legolas, Boromir, you take first watch."

Gandalf started for the clearing then realised he didn't know where it was, "Legolas lead the way."

Every one followed the elf tiredly. They walked down the hill again and into the trees. Finally they come across a clearing. It wasn't large but it was big enough to hold three four tents of average size. Aragorn and Hermione helped Gimli, Sam, merry and Frodo set up two tents while Gandalf used magic to set up the other two.

"Laria, Aragorn and Legolas, you will share that tent. Boromir, Gimli you will share the one over there. The hobbits will share this one and I will have the one here. Watch duties start now. Legolas Boromir you will take first watch. Aragorn and Gimli the next. Laria and I the one after that. Each watch will last an hour and a half. We will leave in the morning sometime. Just get some rest," Gandalf ordered.

Laria kissed Legolas on the cheek before heading over to her tent. Aragorn followed her.

"Let's talk now. What is there going on between you and Legolas, might I just ask?" he asked.

Laria sat on the floor of the tent and pulled her legs up to her chest for warmth, "Legolas and I have a bond. An Elven Bond," Aragorn sucked in a breath, "I don't know what to do. We are going to make it true tonight sometime. A true bond meaning that we are going to hav…."

"I know what you are going to do. Please I don't need the visual. I just hope you know what you're doing. These bonds are dangerous. It could kill you both. He's my best friend. Remember that please. I don't want him to be broken like he was years ago."

Laria laughed at that, "you knew of his….feelings for Tauriel then?"

"Of course I do. Who didn't? Anyway please don't break his heart. I don't want to have to try to mend him while I'm mending you as well. It'd begin to kill you both if you didn't accept it."

"Why would you mend me? I mean if I broke his heart you'd look after him because he is you best friend. I'm just a friend. You'd be mad at me, wouldn't you?"

"I can't be mad at my little sister," Aragorn said.

Laria looked at him confusedly. She didn't get it. He'd known Legolas longer than her. Legolas was more family than her. She wasn't even his real sister, was she?

"What are you talking about Aragorn?"

"I spoke to my mother's spirit. She pointed me in the direction of my sister in a sense. She told me who my sister is. Where she is. How she is. And how old she is, but I'd never forget that my sister is only three years younger than me. She told me that to save my sister from everything she would go through during her childhood she sent her away to another realm. Earth. That's where you came from four years ago isn't it?"

Laria nodded, "you just said that your sister is three years younger. I get what you're saying but twenty three. You'd have to twenty six or I'd have to in my 60's to 70's. That isn't possible Aragorn."

Aragorn looked down into her eyes. Her violet eyes. He saw a flash of blue go through them.

"Change your appearance back. I know you can do it."

Laria's eyes widened, "I don't know how. I don't even think it's possible. Aragorn…"

"Don't Aragorn me. Do it."

Laria's face screwed up as she tried to change her appearance. Slowly her hair became lighter. Her face began getting some colour and her eyes changed to a beautiful blue. She had her skinny, non-curvy body again and the hourglass figure was gone. Her face went back to normal as she stopped.

She looked down at herself.

"Ahh. I'm back to my old appearance. I want to change back," she went to change back but Aragorn grabbed her arm.

"No. really look at yourself. Hair colour. It's close to mine."

He was right, her hair had only become a little bit lighter than the midnight black hair she had as her elf appearance.

"Your eyes are blue. They are bright like my mother's eyes were. I got my father's eyes. I could never forget my sister's bright blue eyes as they looked up at me for the first time. Never. Hermione… daughter of Arathorn, princess to the throne. Well if you decide to be that is. You could always be a ranger with me."

Laria looked down at herself again. She didn't like her old body and appearance, it reminded her of home.

"So…I am your sister than? You're completely sure?"

"Yes. I believe mother's spirit. You are my sister. Hermione Kyana. You are my little sister. Now the age thing is because you were sent to another realm. You were raised in their timing so it obviously means that their time is slower than ours here in Middle Earth."

Laria nodded and began to ask him questions about how he'd found like as a ranger. She asked him about Arwen and Legolas and Haldir.

"Can I change back now? I'll try to keep the eyes blue for you, please I hate this appearance. It makes me feel ugly."

"Yet to my eyes, you look stunning. Yes you can change back. But keep he eyes like you said. That way I know that no matter what happens I can look into my baby sister's eyes and feel happier. Thank you for talking to me. I have missed having a conversation so long that had something to with my little sister and my life."

With that he left the tent, for time had flown while they had been talking. It was now time for his watch with Gimli.

Laria changed her appearance back without hesitation. She kept the blue eyes and made her hair only a little bit darker so it wasn't black but also not too brown. She stood up and walked around the tent. It had three rugs laid out for them to sleep on, with blankets over them. She smiled at the thought of laying on top of Legolas instead of the rug. She then left out a giggle at the thought of how uncomfortable being underneath her would be. She may have been light but it wouldn't be comfortable with someone lying on you.

"Did I miss a joke?" a voice said from behind her.

It was Legolas for sure. No doubt about it. His front was pressed against hers and his arms were around her waist.

"No. I was just thinking about making you my bed tonight. You would be very uncomfortable."

Legolas let out a chuckle, "oh Laria. There will be something you learn about me. I could never be uncomfortable with the one I love using me as a bed. I would think it only an honour for myself to be your comfort. Even if I am just a bed."

Laria giggled and turned around, "do you doubt me Legolas?" she asked playfully.

"If I did I would let you know or turn away from your touch for a while."

"I was being playful Legolas. I know you won't doubt me. And even if you did you would have a reason."

"That I would, meleth nin," he whispered.

The blonde elf leaned in to kiss her. When their lips touched for the first time they felt waves of love run through their bodies. Laria deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer if it were possible. He pulled away and looked at her seriously.

"Are you sure about this? We can wait."

"The longer we wait the weaker we will get. This will make us stronger. This will help us in a fight."

"If you are sure."

Legolas pulled Laria's lips to his again and backed her up.

"Legolas, there are no walls solid enough to back me against," she giggled.

Legolas rolled his eyes and placed her on the ground, on a rug gently. He pulled off her cloak and tunic. He remembered than she'd refused to wear a dress for this task. She in return pulled off his.

Eventually they had taken all clothing off and were naked on the rugs, Legolas hovering above Laria.

"are you truly sure about this?" he asked.

Laria pulled his head down and kissed him, "more sure than I ever have been."

with a look of passion, Legolas slowly inserted himself into her. They made love and sealed the bond within that forty minutes of passion and love.

A/N

hello yet another chapter up and ready to read. please give me something you want to see happen.  
I hope to post another chapter soon. but I have to get at least five reviews.  
I need a beta reader. anyone want to volunteer?

see you soon(not literally) MARVELROMANCEBOOKS!


	5. Chapter 5

I care for you too much

Aragorn sat outside and tried to ignore the sounds he heard from the tent he shared with Legolas and Laria. He really didn't want to hear every little sound they made. It was not something a brother wanted to hear.

Someone came to sit next to him. He looked to his left and found it was Boromir.

"I knew it would be a bad idea to have a woman with us. She'll slow us down. Is that her and the elf?" he asked.

"I don't think it's any of your business," Aragorn answered.

"I think I'll have a go later then. Sounds like she's good at it. You had your turn?"

Aragorn stood and drew his sword. He pointed it at Boromir's chest. Right over where his heart would be.

"If you think that I will let that comment go, then you are very wrong. If I had it my way, you would still not be alive for insulting my sister and her mate. You do not understand the elves. This is something they must do. Now you will not insult my sister again. Unless you would like my blade to pierce your heart," Aragorn growled.

"I understand. I did not know she was you sister," Boromir gasped.

Aragorn put his sword back into the sheath at his hip, "you will do well to hold your tongue. Next time I will not hesitate to harm you. I hope I have made that clear."

"Clear as crystal."

Aragorn nodded and turned away from the steward's son.

He sat down and watched the trees around the campsite. It was quiet, apart from the sounds from the tent. He ignored them and focussed listening to the sounds in the trees.

**Snap.**

Aragorn's head snapped toward the sound. It was not one of the fellowship. He was coming from the trees on his right. He stood and drew his sword. Boromir had seen this movement and copied.

"What is it?"

"There was a twig snap in the trees. Quiet. Get Gimli and Gandalf."

Boromir nodded silently and moved to get them.

Aragorn moved slowly and quietly away from the tent. He no longer heard the noise of Legolas or Laria. He looked back at the tent and sighed. They must have heard it. Or stopped.

"Aragorn? What is it? Can you see it?" he heard his sister ask.

"No. sorry to disturb you from your…activities. Please get ready for a possible attack," he whispered.

He heard shuffling come from inside the tent and turned away.

"Is that my tunic or yours?" Legolas asked.

"Mine."

The heir rolled his eyes. He didn't want to know. His eyes scanned the darkness of the trees for movement. There was still none. Someone joined him on his left. They were short.

It was Gimli.

Aragorn made a movement, telling him to be quiet.

"Aragorn, over there. Movement."

Aragorn turned to the sound of the voice. Legolas. Next to him Laria.

He looked to where the elf was pointing. There was a sudden flash of silver and an orc came at them. Aragorn slashed at it and it fell dead.

"Laria go protect the hobbits."

"But…."

"Laria. Please."

He could see she was going to keep arguing.

"I'll go," Gimli piped up, "best you three fight together."

Laria sent Gimli a look of gratefulness. She then looked at Aragorn and laughed quietly.

"Ha, can't protect me forever. Even Gimli knows that. Oh we need to speak later too. All three of us."

The two males nodded. It was then that a group of ten or more orcs rushed at them.

Legolas made to stand in front of Laria but she pulled away.

"Please Legolas. Not fragile."

She ran at the orcs slashing at them with blades that seemed to come from nowhere. Legolas and Aragorn shrugged and followed her lead.

More orcs poured into the clearing and the trio began to worry. What if they were up against a whole army?

Aragorn watched his sister take on five orcs at once. She slashed around at them but they all saw it coming. He looked around for Legolas to see the blond elf was occupied. Running over to aid his sister, Aragorn tripped over a root in the ground he hadn't seen.

"Aragorn!" he heard his sister scream. She took down two of the orcs and tried to run over to him. He got back on his feet and sliced down three orcs on his way to her. They took care with each movement, careful not to hit the other. They stayed close to one another in order to protect them.

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" Laria laughed as she took down another couple of orcs.

"Neither have I. I think it may be the adrenaline," Aragorn yelled.

"_Stop joking around. Our lives are at risk. Not to mention the whole of Middle Earth's people too!_" Legolas yelled at them.

The siblings shook their heads.

"He's only annoyed about the bonding process we must go through. Nothing happened. We thought it was sealed but nothing happened."

"_Now is not the time Laria, to talk about a bonding session_."

They all fought strongly until no more orcs came from the trees. They looked around for movement. Nothing.

"Gone. Done. Good," Laria gasped.

She walked to Legolas and pulled him into her arms.

"Let us not try to bond until we know we are safe," the blonde elf suggested.

Laria nodded in agreement, "we could have died."

Aragorn took the time to study them. Legolas' hair was no longer in its normal braids. It was messed up and hanging loose around his face. His clothing looked as though it had been pulled on hastily and his eyes were clouded.

Aragorn eyed his little sister. She wasn't much better.

"Where were Gandalf and Boromir then? We could have used their help."

Laria pulled away from Legolas' arms. She looked at her brother and hugged him.

"Boromir thinks that Gandalf has fallen into one of his strange sleeps," She said, "I can hear him complaining."

Legolas watched his mate hug his friend. A strike of jealousy hit his heart.

"Oh my little sister. I am glad you're safe. I thought that group of orcs would over power you. I'm sorry."

"Do not doubt me Aragorn. I have seen and been a part of much worse. You sorry too much my brother."

Legolas frowned as the siblings pulled away.

"We are siblings Legolas. I'm sure you will learn to understand," They said at the same time.

Legolas laughed at them, "I do not doubt it now."

They all shook their heads and laughed at the moment they'd just shared between them.

Gandalf suddenly appeared in between them all.

"We must move on. That was a scouting party. They have grown in numbers. I do not think that will the only one we will come across. Pack everything up and we shall move on."

With that he left them.

"Cheery," Laria giggled.

"Now Laria is not a moment for laughter," Aragorn said playfully, trying to look serious.

Laria rolled her eyes at him.

"Best do what he says. Come on."

So the trio put their weapons to the side and began to help pack everything up.

The fellowship walked up the snowy mountain with two goals. Stay warm and stay close. Boromir had Pippin and Merry clutched to both his sides while Aragorn had Sam and Frodo against his. Gandalf was leading them on while Gimli tried to move snow to make more of a path.

Laria and Legolas however were walking on top of the snow. Being elves they were light on their feet and tended not to weigh much when it came to walking on snow.

Gimli was muttering to himself about how well they would probably do on water. He still didn't like Legolas much.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas called.

"It's Saruman," Gandalf yelled.

A great amount of snow fell on top of them all.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf we must turn back."

"No. We will not turn back."

"Gandalf the cold will be the death of the hobbits," Laria cried.

Gandalf sighed.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria Gandalf," Gimli suggested.

Gandalf sighed again, "Let the ring bearer decide."

Everyone looked at Frodo.

"We will go through the mines," the hobbit said.

"So be it."

The trip off the mountain was a little more relaxing. It didn't require much effort once they reached downhill areas.

"I didn't like the way Gandalf spoke of Moria. He sounded…frightened," Laria whispered to Legolas.

"The dwarves of Moria awakened something in the mines. Something that was best left undisturbed. Foolish dwarves. Always wanting to go further than they should."

"I'm not really wanting to go in there either. I'm not a fan of the dark and cold."

"Me neither but it is something we must put up with."

"Let's hope for the best then."

The journey to the entrance to the mines of Moria was quiet. It wasn't until they reached the walls that Gimli so recognised, that he began to speak and ramble on about campfires, meat and warm welcomes.

Laria ignored the dwarf's ramblings and focussed on her mate as he sat on a rock silently watching the water. He was so still. She admired his stillness for a while before he spoke.

"Why don't you come re-braid my hair, Laria? Seeing as you ae the one who ruined it before."

Laria frowned which made the blonde elf smirk.

"I did not ruin it. I only cause it to fall out after the reed holding it…..broke."

Aragorn chuckled from where he sat, "Laria, that reed wouldn't have snapped on its own. It had to have had something to do with you."

"Shut it, Aragorn," Laria snapped.

"Only stating a fact dear sister."

Laria moved to Legolas and stood behind him. She ran her fingers through his hair which was soft, considering not 24 hours ago they'd been doing certain activities, fighting and walking through a blizzard. She played with it for a moment before deciding it was time to actually braid it. She did two small braids each side of his head then brought them to join at the base of his neck. She admired her handy work before moving away from him.

"Laria where are you going? I haven't thanked you yet," he called.

"I don't think you should thank me for fixing something I did. Now I'm going to help Gandalf with the password."

With that she walked off.

Legolas walked and dropped gracefully down next to Aragorn.

"_What did I do? She doesn't seem happy with me," he sighed._

"_I do not doubt it is this place. It reminds her of….never mind it now_," Aragorn caught himself before he said too much.

"_Aragorn? What aren't you two telling me?"_

"_It is not my place to say. She will tell you in her own time. Do not push it."_

Aragorn said no more. Instead he moved and helped Sam let bill the pony go.

Legolas growled low in his throat. She was not telling him something. He would find out what it was. Just like he would everything else.

**Plonk!**

A rock hit the surface of the water.

**Plonk!**

Then another.

Aragorn caught pippin's arm before he through another.

"Do not disturb the water."

Pippin and merry dropped their rocks and obeyed the Ranger.

"It's a riddle. What's the elfish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"_Mellon_," Laria answered.

The doors opened and Gandalf grinned. He was proud of the young hobbit and the elf he'd known for four years.

"Well done. I knew someone would get it. I completely forgot," he smiled over at Legolas and Aragorn.

The two frowned at him before shaking their heads and gathering the others into the mines. Gimli began rambling about his kin again.

"Soon master elf, you will be sitting eating meat straight from the bone. This is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine…..a mine."

Boromir looked around and gasped, "This is no mine. It's a tomb."

Everyone looked around at the floor and against the walls. There were bodies everywhere most with arrows in their chests and heads.

Legolas pulled an arrow from a corpse nearby, "goblins," he hissed.

"Get out of here. Everyone out."

A scream filled the air and they all turned to see Frodo being dragged from the mine and into the air by a large tentacle.

Laria and Legolas pulled out their bows while boromir and Aragorn rushed into the water with their swords swinging them around cutting tentacle of the giant monster that had finally emerged.

"Legolas, Laria, aim for its eyes!" Aragorn cried.

Laria nocked an arrow to her bow and hit the squid like thing in one of its ginormous creepy eyes.

Legolas did the same. Soon the thing was blind and boromir had Frodo in his arms.

"Into the mine. Into the mine." He cried.

Laria and Legolas continued shooting until everyone had passed them, before running after them into the dark place. The squid followed them and caused the roof over the entrance to fall in. Legolas grabbed Laria around the waist, pulling her away from the tumbling rock. They fell to the floor after he fell backwards over a skeleton.

"_Oof. Are you alright_?" she asked.

"_Of course. Are you? Didn't get hit_?" the blonde elf whispered into her ear.

"_yes, I am fine. Just a little worried and cautious now. I don't like the dark and cold of this place. And we have only been here for like two minutes."_

"_It is not very pleasant. I would prefer the forest than here."_

"_Wouldn't you. Prince of Mirkwood. You live in the forest."_

Legolas chuckled from under her. She felt the movement of his chest as he did. it was good to hear him chuckle, especially in the darkness of a mine.

"_Come on. We should get up. And I am sorry for earlier. Sorry if I made you think that I was mad or upset with you."_

She stood up and pulled Legolas with her.

"_Meleth nin. It is fine. I understand."_

Laria nodded and grabbed his hand.

"It seems we have no other choice but to face the darkness of the mine of moria. Come quietly, let us hope our presence go's unknown here," Gandalf said.

With that he lit up a small area. Everyone gathered together and walked close by someone. They stopped about twenty minutes into the mines, Aragorn and Boromir claiming that they should sleep. They sorted out watches while they ate. It wasn't long before everything would turn out differently.

A/N

hello. another chapter. I could really do with some reviews. I don't think that my story is really being appreciated. I will update more frequently. please review and give me some ideas. thanx MARVELROMANCEBOOKS


	6. Chapter 6

I care for you too much

Laria sat in the dark mines of Moria watching over everyone while they slept. It was her watch duty. She had relieved Boromir of his duty a little while ago. The poor man had looked weary and tired. She sat on a rock above the others keeping a good eye on Frodo and around the camp. They'd entered the mine about four two hours ago and already it was getting to her head. Suddenly a rock fell from the platform above the camp area.

"I heard them come in, I swear I did. I think that they may be hidin'" a voice drifted down.

"Yeah right. I think you are just imagining things again," another voice said.

Laria looked up and tried to make out who were speaking.

Orcs.

"I'll prove it, shoot an arrow…"

"It would be a waste of an arrow stupid. No way."

"Fine throw a rock or something. I'm sure that that will have perfect aim," the first orc was sounding very sarcastic.

"Fine. I will shoot one off. If there is someone here then it will hit them and we'll know. I have perfect aim. See that shadow down there?"

Laria froze. She didn't think. Of course there would be a shadow. She was sitting on a rock.

"I see it. Shoot it, I bet its human or something like the sort."

The sound of an arrow being pulled back on a bow filled Laria's ears. She stayed as still as she could, knowing that if she moved it would be a dead giveaway because the shadow they saw would move.

A piercing pain filled the left side of her waist. She grimaced silently and held back her hiss of pain. Her hand slowly slid along the rock she sat on feeling for her own arrows. She found them and quietly pulled one from the quiver. She then dropped it so it would make a noise on the stone under her.

"You see…no one is there. Just you imagination. Come on lets go."

The orcs' footsteps echoed as they walked away. When Laria was sure they were gone she put her hand to her wound. Only just being able to see in the dark she found a red substance with black swirled into it.

"Poison. Arrgg. Why me?" she tore a long strip of fabrics off of her cloak and wrapped her stomach up with it, "that should hold for a bit."

Then she ignored the wound and kept watching over the area.

Gandalf woke up a while later.

"Hello Laria. No trouble?" he asked.

"A little disturbance. Nothing happened. I think they were scouting and they didn't come down here. Didn't even check down here. They are quite sure of themselves," Laria told him. It wasn't a lie, she just didn't tell him of her wound.

"Ahh good. Wake the others. The less time we spend in here the better."

Laria nodded and woke the hobbits and Aragorn up.

"Hello Laria. Are you alright?" he asked.

Laria's eyes widened. Did he know?

"What do you mean Aragorn?"

"Did you get enough sleep? Not too tired? Is there anything else you would be worried about?"

"No. Yes I got enough sleep. Wake up Legolas and Gimli will you?"

With that she turned away and walked over to her bow and quiver. She put them around her back and then put her daggers into place around her waist.

"Laria, you take the back to the back of the group. Everyone stay close," Gandalf said.

Laria nodded and smiled at Legolas who had gotten up.

"Hello meleth nin," he smiled.

"Hello to you."

They shared another smile then went to their designated spots in the group.

As the group walked through Moria they found it silent. Nothing moved. Nothing stirred. They were walking through a large hall when Gimli broke from the group and ran into another room. They all followed him and then looked around.

There was a large coffin looking thing in the centre of the room. Laria frowned.

_Here lies Balin _

_Son of Fundin_

_Lord of Moria _

"He's dead. I'm sorry Gimli," she whispered.

Gimli shrugged, "it's alright lass. He led a good life."

Gandalf picked up a book and began to read its contents while everyone looked around for a sign of movement again.

Laria checked her left side, while no one was watching her, and winced as she saw the skin around it was turning a blackish colour. She quickly covered it up. It hurt but she didn't want to weight the others down.

"We can't get out. They are coming." Gandalf finished.

**Crash. Clunk. Bang. Donk. **

Gandalf slammed the book and walked scarily over to pippin who had just knocked a skeleton into a well.

"Fool of a Took. Next time throw yourself in there to save us from your stupidity!" he cried.

A distant sound then filled their ears. Laria recognised it to be..

"Drums."

Legolas took the words from her mouth.

Boromir checked outside the room, "orcs. Heading our way."

"Barricade the door, get ready for a battle."

Aragorn and boromir barricaded the door with the things Legolas and Gimli threw to them. Gandalf raised his sword and staff. Laria got her bow at the ready.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir looked back at them.

The hobbits pulled out their swords and backed up away from the door.

Boromir and Aragorn came away from the door and pulled out their own swords.

"Get ready!"

Orcs began breaking down the door, Laria and Legolas shot them in the throat when they could.

"Gandalf they're breaking through," Legolas called.

Gimli jumped onto his cousin's final resting place and growled, "let them come, there is still one dwarf in Moria still breathing."

The orcs finally bashed through the door with a cave troll following them in. everyone began to defend themselves with either a bow or sword. Legolas shot the troll a few times but the arrows didn't seem to faze it. It went for boromir then changed to Aragorn. It wasn't until he shot it in the head that it turned to him. It flung a chain at him which he easily ducked. He shot at it again then jumped onto its back.

"Aragorn, help me here please." He heard Laria call.

"I got it."

Legolas slipped from the troll's back and moved to help Laria. He helped her fight off the twenty orcs heading for her.

"You really shouldn't have come on this journey. It will be your downfall if you aren't careful," he told her while slicing down an orc with his right dagger.

"Legolas, not now."

He listened to her and continued to kill as many orcs as he could.

He heard Frodo call out for Aragorn and looked toward him. He was trying to run form the troll. Aragorn jumped in and stabbed it in the chest with a spear, but it deflected him after a while sending him flying. The troll them stabbed Frodo in the chest. Frodo gasped.

"Legolas. Shoot its throat," Laria yelled.

Legolas aimed for the troll's throat and hit his mark. The creature moaned itn pain and then fell to the floor dead.

Everyone then ran over to Frodo.

"It's alright, I'm alright," Frodo said.

He then showed them the mithril. Everyone grinned at the hobbit.

"You are full of surprises, master hobbit," Gimli laughed.

"We must get out of here. To the bridge of Khazad-Dum." Gandalf commanded.

They ran into the large hall again, only to be surrounded by goblins.

Legolas grabbed Laria's hand, "Laria? Bow, now."

Laria let his hand go and they pulled their bows out notching four arrows each.

"Don't be stupid. There are too many," Gandalf said.

Suddenly a low growl of some sort filled the silence.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.

"A Balrog. Run."

Everyone ran for their lives now. They all knew (except the hobbits) what a Balrog was. They came to some stair with a gap in them. Legolas and Gandalf jumped over to the other part first. Then Boromir with Merry and Pippin. The stairs broke off more and Laria, Aragorn, Sam, Gimli and Frodo had to move back a bit. Laria tossed Sam over to Boromir. Aragorn went to do the same with Gimli who put his hand up.

"No one tosses a dwarf," And he jumped over only just making it then falling a bit.

Legolas grabbed his beard.

"Not the beard," Gimli cried.

The stairs broke off more.

Aragorn pulled his sister and Frodo back.

"Aragorn get Frodo over there."

Aragorn nodded and tossed Frodo to Boromir who caught him easily.

The Balrog made the mines shudder and rocks fell from the roof. A large one hit the stairs behind Aragorn and Laria. The platform they now stood on wobbled and broke.

Laria's eyes filled with fear. She looked at Gandalf Aragorn and then Legolas.

Legolas' eyes were filled with the same fear. He couldn't lose her. Not then not ever.

"Jump!" he screamed at the two.

Aragorn grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed, "Wait."

Laria looked at him like he as crazy.

"Wait."

The platform leaned to the left.

"Wait."

Then to the right.

"Wait."

It then fell towards the stairs the others were watching from.

"Now!" Aragorn jumped toward Boromir, pulling Laria into Legolas.

"I got you. I got you," Legolas whispered.

"Don't ever let go."

"I won't."

Gandalf hurried them towards the bridge. They went single file. Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Boromir, Merry, Gimli, Pippin, Laria, Legolas then Gandalf.

The first nine made it to the end but Gandalf stopped in the middle of the bridge, just as the Balrog came around the corner.

"You cannot pass," the wizard yelled.

The Balrog watched Gandalf in what could have been fascination and took a step forward.

Gandalf brought his staff down onto the bridge and made some kind of a barrier around himself.

"You. Shall Not. Pass!"

The Balrog took another large step and the bridge broke before its weight. The demon fell. Gandalf turned and began to walk across the rest of the bridge.

He didn't make it far before a fiery whip wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down. He looked over at them, "Fly you fools."

Then he fell into the pit of darkness after the Balrog.

Everyone except Legolas and Aragorn yelled or screamed the wizard's name.

Arrows began raining down around them and they all ran from the mine.

Once outside Laria took in a great gulp of air and began to cry. She'd never been able to keep her emotions at bay when someone died. She then felt the fabric around her waist fall and blood drip. A sharp pain fill her entire being before she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

I Care For You Too Much

Chapter 7

Legolas caught Laria before she hit the ground. He checked her for injury and found a bloody cloth at her hip. It had come lose and was showing off a large cut on the left of her waist. Aragorn came to his side, seeing his sister down. He took one look at her wound and began to panic.

"_No, no, no. Why didn't she tell us? Laria, when you wake up I will kill you myself. Come on we need to get her to the safety of Lothlorien_," he demanded, "Gimli, Boromir, get them up we must go."

Boromir stood, "give them a moment for pity's sake."

"By nightfall this slope will be swarming with orcs and my sister is wounded. We must get to safety before the orcs get us and before Laria dies," Aragorn growled.

Boromir took a look at Laria who was slumped in Legolas' arms. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were closed. There was a black substance dripping onto the ground.

"What is that? The substance dripping from her waist?" he asked.

Aragorn turned to Laria and pulled her tunic up to reveal more of the wound. He tugged her leggings off her hip to see how bad it was. He saw the black poison in the cut and cried out in frustration.

"Poison. One of the foulest. She will not make it much longer. GET UP! All of you. We run to the forest of Lothlorien. No questions. Frodo!"

Frodo was making his way to the south. He turned and looked at Aragorn teary eyed. He held the ring in his hand.

"Come Frodo. We must go."

The group of eight stood, Laria in Legolas' arms still, "_I can carry her all the way_," he insisted to Aragorn, who in turn nodded.

They made their way to the nearby forest. They stopped by the river to refill their wineskins and so Legolas could splash water onto Laria's hip. He looked down at her beautiful face and winced.

She was so pale, so still. It was like she was already dead.

"_You have to make it. You have to. I will not lose you_," he whispered to her.

"Legolas. There will be time later. Come on, hurry!" Boromir called as he ran after Gimli and the hobbits.

Aragorn stood there watching Legolas with his sister. He caught Legolas' eyes and they both shared a look of worry. Though Aragorn's said something more.

_She will not make it. We both know it._

Legolas shook his head. He would not believe it.

"Come Aragorn. Let us hurry, we've no time to spare."

He ran after Boromir, Aragorn following.

It took another half an hour before they reached the forest. They walked through slowly and quietly. And apart from Gimli waffling on about an elf witch they were all silent.

Legolas walked next to Aragorn and looked down at the one he loved. Her breathing was barely audible and her body was still. Her eyes closed and her skin so pale.

"I am scared, Aragorn. What if she never wakes up? What if she forgets me? What if she forgets what we had and have?"

Aragorn put a hand on his sister's forehead, "I do not know how to put anything lightly when a situation like this arises. She is my sister and that poison almost has her dead. I cannot help you when I can barely help myself. I cannot think about this straight. Not when I am about to lose my family. I can only hope."

He walked to the front of the group, up next to Boromir.

"I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," Gimli had finished saying when the group found a group of seven to eight arrows pointed at them.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark."

A blonde elf came forward and into the light. Legolas' eyes filled with relief.

"_Haldir of Lorien. We seek safety within the forest_," Aragorn said.

Haldir looked among the Fellowship. He caught sight of Laria in Legolas' arms.

"_Who is this_?"

"It is Laria. She has been poisoned. Please, she needs healing and medicine," Aragorn said.

Legolas looked up at Haldir with pleading eyes.

Haldir took in Laria's appearance. He then nodded for Legolas to bring her forward, "follow me Legolas, Son of Thranduil."

He turned away from the fellowship.

"What of us, elf? Forgetting about us?" Gimli growled.

Haldir let out a sigh, "since the dark ages elves have had nothing to do with dwarves or hobbits. But seeing as you are part of the fellowship, I can allow you to pass if you are…courteous."

Gimli nodded and let the hobbits pass him before following them.

"_Come Legolas. Let us find somewhere to heal our Laria_," Haldir walked away, Legolas and Aragorn following him.

"_Let us hope that she will survive this. Though I am sure that she will, there is a chance she will not awaken_," the man said.

"_Yes let us hope_."

The three came to a gorgeous little house built in closure.

"_I built this, hoping one day she would come to visit me. I wanted her to have a place of her own here if she came to stay. Come, let us get her comfortable so I can tend to her_," Haldir motioned them forward.

The little house was small and beautiful. It had trees and bushes with little flowers on them around it. And three windows that Legolas could see. He smiled at the idea of spending time with her here once she had recovered. He carried Laria through the door and inside. The blonde prince followed Haldir into a room with a bed and two dressers.

"_On the bed. I can soak the sheets later_."

Legolas did as told and put the poisoned girl onto the bed.

Haldir kneeled down next to the bed and pulled her clothing from the wound. He examined it carefully before turning to Aragorn and Legolas.

"_I need medicine. Aragorn, o get e some water. Legolas there are healing herbs outside, bring me some of each. You will know them when you see them,_" he ordered.

The two did as demanded and went to go collect what was needed to help their loved one.

Haldir turned to Laria, "_Laria. Wake up. I need you to awake for me_."

He watched her face scrunch up then her eyes open, _"Legolas_?"

"_No. Long time, no see Night-Hunter_."

"_Haldir? Same to you_," her eyes flicked across the room and then back to rest on Haldir's face.

"_What happened to you? How did this happen?"_

Laria gasped and went to sit up but Haldir pushed her back down gently.

"_Orcs. It was my watch duty in Moria_," she rasped, _"two of them. One of them swore to the other….that someone had entered the…mines. Oww,"_ she groaned.

"_What else?"_ Haldir placed a hand on her waist on top of the cut.

"_One shot an arrow…said to the other that if…it hit the shadow that was me and I made a sound, that…there were people down where we…were…"_

They didn't notice Legolas come back in.

"_the arrow hit me in the…waist and I held back a hiss. I…knew they would be expecting the sound of arrow…hitting rock, so i…threw one of my own arrows onto…the ground. It made a noise that pleased them and they walked…away. I checked my waist and found the blood and…poison. I bound it to…look at later. Didn't want to hold the others…back," _she gasped and tried to look at her waist_._

"_You should have told us, Laria. This,"_ Legolas walked forward and gesture to her, "_would not have happened. Gandalf would have fixed your waist within moments."_

Laria looked into his eyes and saw the anger and worry in them. It was mostly worry, but the anger was strong. And no one really saw Legolas angry, so it scared her.

"_I…I…I would have held us back and we…would have died. The orcs…would have found us… Would you rather be dead, or be…worried about me? This is small and…fixable_" she gasped and then groaned again.

Legolas' eyes widened and he fell to the floor next to her bed. He threw the herbs at Haldir who began to chew them up and place them on Laria's cut, "_where is Aragorn?"_ he muttered to himself.

"_I am here. Quickly now. Do what you must. Legolas?"_

Aragorn knelt down next to his friend who was grabbing at his waist. He was crying out Laria's name.

"_Legolas!"_

Laria screamed her mates name in pain. Haldir poured some water from Aragorn's wineskin onto the girls cut. She screamed even more. As did Legolas.

"_What is happening to them? This should not be happening_!" Aragorn yelled.

"_They are bonded?"_ Haldir asked.

"_No. Legolas said nothing happened. He said nothing seemed different between them."_

Haldir looked over Laria again. She had stopped screaming now and was laying on the bed, chest heaving. Legolas was sitting up and looking at his mate.

"_I do not understand. Why did I feel her pain?"_ he asked.

Haldir looked between the two lovers. He studied them over and over. Then a glint of silver near Laria's throat caught his eye. He pulled it from under her tunic and looked at it carefully. It was a silver necklace with a green gem in it.

"_Is this hers?"_ he asked, showing it to the other two.

"_No, it is mine. I gave it to her after we…well after our first…try at completing our bond_," Legolas explained.

Haldir smiled, _"you connect to her through this. That is why you felt her pain. You have bonded through this necklace. Not completely, no you will need to complete the…physical part to be completely bonded. But this was given to her after you first tried. Obviously it wasn't fully ready to bond you. So when you gave her the necklace it made you feel what she feel_," he looked at the girl on the bed again, "_well almost everything_."

Legolas frowned. He didn't understand, "_I do not follow. Are you saying that when I gave her the necklace after our failed bonding, it bound me to her? If not then I am not following_."

"_That is exactly what I am saying. It connected your body to hers. Not in the literal sense but in a sense where you will feel almost everything she does. It is dangerous as well as helpful and, dare I say it, pleasurable_."

Legolas nodded and looked over at Laria who seemed to have fallen asleep. She looked at peace again. Her skin had turned back to her normal paleness. Not a sickly pale. Her chest did not heave but rose and fell with a gentleness. She rolled onto her side, facing away from them.

He didn't notice the looks Haldir and Aragorn gave him as he watched her.

"_Come Aragorn. Let us leave him with her. I believe you should speak with the lady and lord of the wood,"_ the elf said.

Aragorn tore his gaze from Legolas and looked towards the Lorien elf, "_yes I think I should. Turing up in the forest unexpected. Remind me later to give Laria a lecture on her…behaviour."_

The two left Legolas alone with Laria.

"_Are they gone_?"

Legolas looked behind him and grinned, _"Shouldn't you be asleep?"_

"_Yes…and no. we need to talk about what we just learned,"_ Laria sat up and turned to face her elf.

_Her elf. _It sounded good to her.

"_Yes, I think it was a good idea to give it to you now. If ever you are taken from me, I will know whether or not you are being hurt or not. Then I can kill the bastard or bastards who hurt you."_ Legolas growled.

"_Now, now, Legolas. No need for the evil Leggie to come through,"_ Laria teased.

"_Leggie?"_

"_Sorry. Legolas is so long, I thought I would try to shorten it. Sorry."_

Legolas shook his head smiling. He sat next to her on the bed and began fiddling with a lock of her beautiful, raven hair. Her violet eyes watched his expression change. It became affectionate, then it became serious.

"_You scared me half to death. Did you know that?"_

Laria bit her lip and didn't answer.

"_Laria, I was scared I was going to lose you. Lose you without even being bonded with you. I was concerned for Aragorn. I was scared for you. I was dying on the inside, not knowing if you were going to make it through. I can't lose you. Not now, not ever."_

He had tears in his eyes as he looked away from her.

Laria looked down and then at him. She bought her hand to his cheek and pulled his face around to look at hers.

"_You won't lose me that easily. You know that?"_ she whispered.

"_I am scared I will. And I can't. Not ever."_

Laria leaned up and kissed him. She felt him return the sweet gesture.

"_Then you won't. Just don't let me go."_

"_I will never let you go."_

They kissed again. This time more passionately. Soon Laria found herself trapped under him. He was undoing her tunic laces slowly.

She pulled away, "_not now. Wait. I need my strength. You need yours for what may lie ahead of us."_

Legolas stopped what he was doing and looked down at her lustfully, _"Laria, I could lose you at any moment. I want to know you know I love you more than anything."_

"_I do know that. I swear on my life that I do. I love you more than anything I could ever love. Apart from Aragorn. But in any romantic way, it will be you I would cut my heart out for. It will always be you,"_ she promised.

The blonde elf nodded and gave her another kiss. He then rolled to the side and landed on his feet on the floor.

"_I need to speak to Aragorn. I will see you later. Get some rest my love. You will need it." _He left the room.

"_That elf confuses me to high hell_."

"_I heard that! And I am your elf remember_?"

Laria rolled her eyes. She made herself comfortable on the bed and closed them. Behind her eye lids she saw Legolas' beautiful face, with his blue eyes shining with laughter. She fell asleep in no time. Just thinking of and seeing him in her dreams would be enough to make her sleep peacefully.

A/N

hey guys sorry I haven't updated.  
school is annoying me  
I would love some reviews about now  
you know maybe some feedback  
thankyou tim for ur review  
ill post again soon

please review


	8. Chapter 8

Laria awoke to lips being pressed against her forehead. She blinked a few time and looked up. Long blonde hair, pale skin, brown and green outfit…Legolas.

"Good morning Laria."

"Hello Legolas. What are we doing today?"

Legolas sat next to her on the bed and smiled at her. He needed to do that more often now. It was always a grin, smirk or small smile with him. Never the full thing.

"You should smile more often. It is nice," she told him.

"I smile when I am happy. You, Laria, make me happier than anything in the world. Laria please can we try again?" he asked.

She shook her head and turned away. She began to wonder if he really wanted her. If he really loved her. Did he?

"Laria? Meleth nin?"

She got up with little difficulty, considering she had been injured…three hours earlier, and found a new set of clothing. She tugged them on and set off outside, Legolas following.

"Laria? What is it? What is wrong?" he tugged on her arm and pulled her to face him.

She didn't meet his eyes no matter how hard he tried to get her to.

"Laria? You can tell me anything. What have I done?"

"I…I need to speak with Aragorn. He needs to know I am fine."

She pulled herself from his grasp and ran. She didn't know where she was going until she found Haldir.

"Laria? What are you doing here? Should you not be resting?"

"I need to find my brother. Where is he?" she gave him a sweet smile and hugged him, "thank you for healing me. I know it must have annoyed you, nut it is really appreciated."

"Annoyed me? You? The only thing that annoyed me was the looks I got when a touched your waist while trying to heal it. Legolas glared at me too often. Your brother is down near the large white tree. They slept there last night."

Laria pulled away from the March Warden and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you," and she bolted for the white tree.

There she found the fellowship. Almost all of them anyway. Aragorn was cleaning his sword while speaking to Gimli. He looked up and caught sight of his sister, before rushing up to her and pulling her into his arms, squeezing her tightly.

"You are fine. You are okay. Laria? What's wrong?" he felt he go limp and begin to shake.

Laria sobbed into her brother's chest, "I don't know what to do. He…I don't think he really loves me…Aragorn…"

She hiccupped and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

Aragorn smoothed his sister's hair, "what makes you think this way? Laria?"

Laria pulled away from her brother and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her pupils dilated. Her cheeks were streamed with tears and her lips were quivering. Aragorn had never wanted to see his sister like this. Not over an elf or man. Especially not over Legolas.

"I…he…I…don't know how to tell you. You will get mad at either me or him and I don't want see you mad at him or me. I just want to forget."

Aragorn lead her to sit by him at the tree. Gimli moved over to make room and grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"Tell me Laria…Is it the elf?"

Laria looked down at the dwarf she had formed an acquaintance with. He was sure to be a friend soon enough. She shook her head. She then turned her attention to Aragorn.

"You will let me know if he comes nearby?" she asked.

Aragorn nodded and put a hand on her leg, "I will."

"Alright, ever since last night he has been begging to try again. To try and make the bond. We would have last night, if I had not stopped us by saying that we needed strength and reminding him I had an injury. This morning he asked me again. I don't think he loves me. And I don't think he wants me for me. He wants…intercourse and I don't want to give it to him right now."

She finished and looked around for a sign of Legolas. Nothing.

She heard a growl and quickly pulled out a knife.

"Woah. I growled. Don't get all reactive," Aragorn laughed lightly, "do you want me to do anything? About Legolas and your feelings about this?"

Laria shook her head, "just help me keep my distance for now."

Aragorn nodded and pulled her into him, "I can do that. I can do that."

Legolas listened to Laria as she explained to Aragorn why she ran from him. Now he saw why and he wanted to make it up to her. But if he were to go down there now she would think that he was following her and spying on her, which he was. But only to find out what was wrong.

"I didn't realise how I made you feel my love. I am sorry."

He jumped from the tree and into another. He did it again and then jumped to the ground and made his way to where the others were. He saw Laria and Aragorn smiling over a sword and Gimli watching them, asking questions.

"So you clean it when it needs cleaning then? I do that with my axe…" he went on to tell a story to the siblings.

"Gimli, no one wants to hear it," Legolas called smiling.

It was best to pretend he hadn't heard anything. So he didn't make any comments on earlier.

"I want to hear it. Go on Gimli," Laria smiled at the dwarf ignoring, Legolas' presence.

Gimli continued telling his story. It was about the first time he cleaned his axe. He had nearly chopped off two of his fingers.

Legolas rolled his eyes trust a dwarf to injure himself while doing the simplest of tasks.

His gaze wandered over to the siblings as they listened to Gimli intently. They didn't glance up at him, they paid him no attention. He watched Laria as she laughed at Gimli and then turned to look at Aragorn, making sure not to look at any part of the blonde elf.

Legolas let his eyes wander over the whole area they sat in. they sat at the base of the tree on moss, which looked quite comfortable. He then caught sight of something he didn't like.

Gimli and Laria were holding hands. He growled.

Laria, Gimli and Aragorn looked over at him at last. He caught Aragorn's glare. He pretended not to notice and walked over giving them a fake grin.

"Sorry Gimli. I didn't realise this would be such a good tale. Please continue," he sat down nearby them.

"No. story is finished. Laria, lassie, would you like to accompany me to the river to fill our wineskins?" the dwarf asked.

"Of course Gimli. I would be honoured. Aragorn, does your wineskin need refilling?" Laria pulled on her brother's hand to let it go.

"No, I refilled mine this morning. You two go. I will see you soon," Aragorn kissed her forehead and sent her on her way.

Gimli grabbed her hand and tugged on it. Laria's violet eyes met Legolas' and she quickly turned them away.

Legolas sighed. It would take a lot to make it up to her.

He caught Aragorn's glare and bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to spar with me?" he asked.

"No I do not. We are not staying long enough. We leave soon," the man narrowed his eyes, "stay away from my sister. You hear me?"

Legolas thought for a moment, "why?"

It was best to play dumb than know what the heir was talking about.

"Just stay away. I don't like it. Just stay away."

Aragorn then walked away and packed up his sleeping mat. Legolas watched him with a look of grief on his face. He had lost not only his mate and one love, but his friend. His most valued friend.

Quietly he left the man to his thoughts and packed up both his and Laria's things back at the cottage. He made sure to pack a medicine for her. He then cleaned up the cottage to make it look neat. He heard a feminine laugh not too far away. Looking out one of the windows he saw it was Laria with Gimli. They were coming towards the cottage. Quickly he forgot about her bag and went to leave the cottage before they walked in to find him in her room.

"Hey Elf! What were you doing in there?" he heard Gimli yell.

"I was packing up our things. Laria, I packed your bag for you. I put in your medicine and an extra pair of clothing. I know you will need it. I also packed up everything we have used. I didn't want to leave it in a mess, that would be disrespectful," he told her.

"Right. Gimli I will be right back. I will go and collect my things and we will go find Aragorn," she said.

Laria walked past him and caught his scent in her nose. It filled her being with the love she wanted to supress. Trying to ignore it she walked inside and picked up the small bag from the bed. She then ran out to meet Gimli, who was looking at his axe thoughtfully. As she walked past him again, Legolas caught her hand.

Gimli looked up sensing she had stopped and frowned as he saw the elf had a hand on her. He tightened his grip on his axe, ready to take a swing at him if he did anything to her.

"Do I not get a thank you?" Legolas asked her.

Laria tried to pull from his grip. Gimli walked forward.

"Let go elf. She doesn't want to be held back," He warned.

She didn't mean to look up at his face, but she did and his eyes captivated her again. His beautiful, bright, blue eyes looked down into her own purple with intensity. 5then with sorrow and guilt. She went to say something about her feelings but…

"Thank you. Now let me go," she couldn't bring herself to do it.

He made her think that he wanted her body and not her. If that wasn't true he would have to prove it.

She tugged her arm and it came without a need for him to let it go, considering he had frozen.

He watched sorrowfully as she walked away with the dwarf.

Something rolled down his cheek and he raised a finger to it. His cheek was wet. He wiped at his eyes and blinked. He hadn't cried in years. Centuries. Not since he was an elfling. He had vowed never to cry again. Not unless it was important. This was breaking his heart. This was most definitely important.

He would prove himself to her again. This he vowed.

A/N

hey thanks for continuing to read, fav and follow.  
but I am not getting any reviews lately. I think I am going to give up on this story.  
please review or I will end up quitting writing this one because I feel as though it is really crappy and not worth it.  
On a happier note I have other stories that need reading.

Lady of the Moon Comes Home

The Differences Between You and Me

The One That Got Away

This Is The Life I Chose

Please read them.


	9. Authors Note!

I am sorry. I will be taking this story down. If you enjoyed it, let me know. I am having many problems with it at the moment and I have had some reviews that have made me think that maybe it could be better and I would have to go through every chapter to fix it up. So either I will take it down or I will take a while to fix up every chapter. Thank you anonymous reader for your review that told me that Laria and Legolas' Relationship was moving too fast!


End file.
